Mission Gone Bad
by lizzzy23
Summary: Takes place after "Pandora". When Alex and Nikita both have the same target, the mission goes south, and someone is left fighting for their life.
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing anything on here…so don't kill me. Haha. Anyways, I'm not that good of a writer, so I'm not even going to attempt to write a story myself, but I have an idea for a Nikita and Alex one if anybody would like to pick it up.

The story would take place after the season finale where Alex has separated from Nikita. Alex is determined to seek revenge for her father's death and will work with Oversight(or she can be working independently) in order receive the resources she needs. On a mission, Alex and Nikita (with Michael or not) have the same target. They spot each other there and start arguing. Not paying attention, their target comes out and shoots Alex. Nikita takes out the target and rushes to Alex. Nikita, takes Alex, who is very close to death, back to her safe house in order to take care of her, even if it is against Alex's will.

Again, as you can probably tell, I suck at writing. So if anyone likes this idea, feel free to write a story based on this adding whatever details or changes you might like. Thanks!


	2. Surprise Intruder

**This is my first story on here, so don't hate me if it sucks. This story takes place after "Pandora" when Alex has left Nikita and gone on her own to seek revenge. **

_Just a few more missions for Oversight, then I can finally get revenge for my father's death, _Alex thought as she stared at herself in the mirror, preparing herself for a meeting with the members of the organization she would soon detach from.

"Hello Alex" Amanda representing Oversight, greeted her.

"What's the mission this time?" Alex asked, ignoring Amanda's greeting.

It had been five weeks since Alex had left Nikita, and there was no way she would ever return to her. Alex had already successfully completed nine missions for Oversight, and soon she would have all the resources she needed in order to get her revenge.

"Alex, your objective is to take out a target named Sergei Baskov, a Russian arms dealer who has some valuable intel for Oversight. You will infiltrate his warehouse and force him to open his safe containing the intel. Then, kill him. Understood?"

"Yes" Alex replied, pushing the hair out of her face as she rose from the chair, which stood before the members of Oversight.

The old wooden doors filled with termites creaked when Alex sneaked through the back of the warehouse. This was a simple mission to her. Only a few guards to take out, open the safe, and kill him. This seemed like nothing compared to some of her previous missions when she had to take on at least ten men by herself.

Taking out the first guard was easy. She took him by surprise, quickly shooting him in the chest with her pistol. However, the second guard was slightly more work. He heard the shot ring out and quickly turned. She proceeded to shoot him, but his huge fist knocked the gun out of her hands. She socked him in the face, instantly breaking his nose. Feeling the blood drip from his nose infuriated him. He jabbed Alex in the gut, where she let out a slight grunt of pain. The guard on his rampage, kicked Alex's feet from under her, knocking her onto her back. He gripped Alex's throat with his abnormally large hands. She was losing her breath and there was no way she could fight him off of her. She reached for her gun just a few inches from her reach. She was losing conscious from the lack of oxygen and everything was quickly fading to darkness. In a desperate last attempt, she stretched as far as she could and grabbed the gun, quickly gripping it and putting a bullet through the head of the guard.

Rather than immediately getting up, she laid on the cool concrete for an extra moment while she caught her breath. But she knew Baskov would be alerted by the gunshots and stood up.

Hidden behind a few wooden crates, Alex could see Baskov standing in front of his safe with a gun in hand. Nearly fifteen feet away, Alex began to approach him. Right when Alex was about to come into his sight, she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned her head and looked over her right shoulder. She saw a slim female wearing jeggings and a leather jacket, with a gun in her hand. Nikita.

_What is she doing here? I thought I had finally lost her weeks ago. Ugh, just one more mission and I would have been on my way. But no, Nikita always has to come and intervene._ Alex thought, as she and Nikita stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. But instead of seeing love and relief, Nikita saw hatred and anger in Alex's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Nikita?" Raising her gun at the intruder.

"I could ask you the same question." Nikita replied.

"I'm not coming with you. Leave."

"Actually, I wasn't here for you. Michael and I are here for Baskov's intel. He's outside keeping the car running."

_Great_, Alex thought,_ Michael's here too. What is this? Some sort of happy family reunion? _

"Oh…well you're not getting the intel. I'm-"Before Alex could finish her sentence two shots rang out.

Nikita look down at her torso to see if Alex had really shot her, but there were no bullet holes in her. She looked up and saw Alex lying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. Nikita turned to her right and saw Baskov holding his gun still pointing at Alex. Nikita returned the favor and put two bullets in his head.

She sprinted over to Alex and assessed the damage. Two gunshot wounds. One bullet was lodged in her right abdomen where her ribs were, clearly breaking a few in the process. And the other, was slightly to the left of her heart. Nikita felt the side of her neck, below Alex's jaw, for her pulse. She let out a slight sigh of relief when she felt a weak heart beat. However, Alex wasn't out of the woods yet. She was losing a lot of blood…fast.

Even though Nikita and Alex were now supposed "enemies", Nikita still deeply cared for Alex and would not let her die on her watch.

She brushed the strands of hair out of Alex's face with her gentle fingers and smiled at the semi-conscious girl.

"Alex, stay with me. It's going to be all right. Don't you give up on me just yet."

Hearing Nikita's soothing voice, Alex closed her eyes and drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**What did you think? Should I continue the story?**


	3. Hang In There

**Previously:**

**Hearing Nikita's soothing voice, Alex closed her eyes and drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness.**

"Michael, I need your help." Nikita cried as she dialed Michael on her cell phone.

"On my way." Michael replied.

"Michael…"

"Yes, Nikita?"

"Hurry…please."

Michael knew something was very wrong. He could hear the worry in Nikita's voice. He quickly jumped out of the car and began sprinting for the warehouse with his gun drawn. He barged through the wooden doors and quickly spotted two figures in the middle of the room. Surprised, he saw Alex laying on the floor unconscious with Nikita crouched over her.

"She's been shot, Michael…twice."

"How did this happen?" Michael confusedly asked.

"There's no time for questions. I'll tell you later. But right now she's losing too much blood. Help me get her to the car."

Michael swept up Alex's limp body effortlessly and held her against his chest. Michael became more worried when he couldn't feel Alex's heart beat against his as they began to make their way towards the car.

"Put her in the back with me." Nikita commanded as she opened the car door for Michael.

"Get the towels from the trunk too."

Michael laid Alex down and popped the trunk looking for the towels. Along with the various guns and gadgets they kept in the trunk were three white towels; which Michael and Nikita had probably collected at the many hotels the stayed in looking for a new safe house. He grabbed two of them and tossed two of them to Nikita as he hurriedly made his way to the driver's seat.

Alex's head rested on Nikita's lap. Nikita placed the two towels on Alex's gunshot wounds, applying slight pressure in order to slow the bleeding.

Michael was able to fly through the streets with only a few cars on the road here and there; after all it was the middle of the night.

Even with Michael's fast driving, they reached the safe house in about thirty minutes. Let's just say it was the longest thirty minutes of Nikita's life. Every pothole, bump, and turn, caused Nikita to worry for Alex. She wouldn't take her eyes off of her for a second. She watched Alex's chest slightly rise and fall while she could hear the faint breathes coming from her.

_She's so pale. _Nikita thought, staring at Alex's limp body that was now as white as a ghost. _How much blood has she lost?_

_"Hang in there, Alex. We're almost there." Nikita whispered to the unconscious girl._

By the time they reached the safe house, Alex's blouse as well as the two towels were now stained crimson red, soaked with Alex's blood. Michael scooped Alex up out of the car.

Inside the safe house, Michael gently laid Alex down on the small cot. There wasn't much furniture or accessories in the safe house yet. Only the basic necessities, including two small cots, a few dressers with clothes and supplies, a desk with a computer, and a small table with two chairs; along with a few other things.

"Get the med kit from the dresser" Nikita instructed Michael as she began to remove Alex's upper clothing. Alex was now conscious, letting out small groans as Nikita examined her wounds.

"Here." He handed her the kit and she took out a syringe along with a bottle of morphine. She administered a dose of it to Alex but gave her no sedatives, fearing Alex wasn't stable enough yet and she may not wake up if she fell unconscious again. Although this decision would cause more pain to Alex, they weren't going to take the risk of losing her.

With tweezers in hand, Nikita began to remove the first bullet located a few inches below her left collarbone, slightly to the left of her heart. Alex began squirming and gasping, desperately trying to escape the pain, making it even more difficult for Nikita to retrieve the bullet.

"Michael, please hold her down." From standing behind Nikita, he made his way toward the other side of the bed where he firmly placed his hands on Alex's right shoulder and left hip where there were no wounds.

"Alex, I know it hurts, but you can't move. I need to get the bullets out now." Nikita whispered to Alex softly.

After another minute of digging through Alex's flesh, Nikita managed to grasp the bullet with the tweezers.

"Got it. One more left. Almost done, Alex. Hang in there."

However the last bullet was not going to be so easy.

"Shit" Nikita muttered under her breath as she realized this bullet was lodged in between a few of Alex's broken ribs.

Digging into her flesh once again, Alex began to twitch and jerk with her last remaining energy despite Michael's strong grip on her. With Alex squirming, it was impossible for Nikita to retrieve the bullet safely. But she went in anyway. A blood-curling shriek startled both Nikita and Michael. Nikita had accidentally nudged Alex's broken ribs while she was moving around.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. Please stay still, I'm almost done." She turned to look at Alex's face but saw her unconscious instead. Michael checked for a pulse but felt nothing. He immediately started CPR, pressing his mouth to hers desperately trying to put air into her lungs and get her hear beating again.

Nikita, however, wasn't handling the situation as calmly as Michael. She fell to her knees as tear began to well up in her eyes.

_This can't be happening._ Nikita thought. _Alex can't die. She just can't. This is my fault. She could be living a normal life, meet a guy, start a family. But instead she's laying in front of me with two goddamn bullet holes in her._

All she could do was wait, and pray that Alex was going to live.

**What did you guys think? Thoughts?**


	4. I'm Leaving

**Previously:**

_**This can't be happening.**_** Nikita thought. **_**Alex can't die. She just can't. This is my fault. She could be living a normal life, meet a guy, start a family. But instead she's laying in front of me with two goddamn bullet holes in her.**_

**All she could do was wait, and pray that Alex was going to live.**

Those few minutes felt like hours to Nikita. But finally, just as Michael was about to give up, Nikita heard weak coughs coming from Alex. She turned her head to see Michael standing over Alex whom was gasping for breath, but alive. Nikita could finally breathe again and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever to that to me again, Alex." Nikita told Alex.

"Sorry." Alex growled in response and turned her head away.

Michael saw the hurt in Nikita's eyes from Alex's words. She administered Alex some more morphine and sedatives and let her pass out.

She walked over to the small table five feet away from the bed and sat in one of the wooden chairs. Michael followed and sat in the one across from her.

"We save her life and resuscitate her and that's how she acts? That girl needs an attitude adjustment." Michael said trying to lighten the mood.

"She hates me, Michael. She thinks I betrayed her."

"No she doesn't. She's just…very confused at the moment. We can help her with that."

"She doesn't want my help. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well she needs help now."

They both looked at the beat up unconscious girl on the bed. Nikita worried how Alex would react when she woke up.

It had been about 20 hours since Michael and Nikita had brought her to the safe house, when Alex finally woke up. Michael had gone out to meet with some sources who had intel on the whereabouts of Percy's blackboxes, while Nikita went out to pick up some late night take-out for the two of them, thinking they still had a few hours before Alex would wake up.

Alex awoke to an empty safe house and thought to her self, _what the hell happened?_

She only remembered hearing two gunshots while she was arguing with Nikita then hitting the cold concrete floor hard. Then blackness. The next thing she remembered was hearing her own loud scream in Nikita and Michael's safe house. And pain. Lots and lots of pain.

_I need to get out of here,_ Alex thought._ I wasn't supposed to see Nikita ever again. I can't let her manipulate me into staying with her again. _

Alex began to sit up but quickly collapsed onto the bed when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and shoulder.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She muttered to herself.

She took a few breaths and decided to try again. Fighting through pain, she managed to sit up.

"Gaahh!" She let out as she felt her broken ribs crunch together and her bullet wounds sting.

She breathed heavily trying to regain her breath as if she had just run a marathon. Her body was now turned with her legs hanging off the cot.

_Almost out._ She thought._ Just gotta stand up and walk out. _

She used the bed to help herself up and proceeded to walk. After taking one short step she began to feel very weak and light headed. Trying to take another step towards the exit, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

Exhausted, she decided to lie there for a minute and rest before she got up and tried to walk again. She felt a warm liquid dripping down her body and put her hand against the source. She realized that both of her wounds were bleeding again.

Just as she was about to pass out, she was startled by the sound of a door closing.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Nikita asked with the food in her arms. She then made her way towards the small table and placed the take-out down.

"I'm leaving." Alex replied weakly.

"Well that seems to really be working out for you." Nikita said sarcastically, now leaning against the table with her arms folded.

"Shut up. Help me get up." Alex managed to slightly sit up; her weight resting on her elbows.

"Look at yourself, Alex. You couldn't even make it two feet from the bed before collapsing. And now your wounds are bleeding again. Let me help you back to the bed so I can clean you up."

"No Nikita. I never want to see you again. You betrayed me and now I'm leaving. Get over it." Alex gathered enough strength to begin crawling towards the door.

"That's pathetic, Alex. What are you going to do once you get outside? Crawl home? You'll freeze to death. Come on." Alex realized Nikita had taken most of her close off when tending to her wounds.

Hearing Nikita's words, Alex became angrier. She continued to crawl towards the door.

Nikita walked over to the med kit, grabbed something, and began making her way towards Alex.

"I'm sorry for this, Alex. But you won't listen to me."

"Sorry for wha-" Alex felt something prick into her neck and realized Nikita had just stuck her with a syringe full of sedatives.

Before she could get any words out, she fell back on the floor and everything turned to blackness.

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Any ideas on what should happen next?**


	5. This Can't Get Any Worse

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long for me to update. I've been busy lately and with the summer hiatus I haven't really been inspired to write much. But I'm back with an update so enjoy!**

**Previously:**

**"I'm sorry for this, Alex. But you won't listen to me."**

**"Sorry for wha-" Alex felt something prick into her neck and realized Nikita had just stuck her with a syringe full of sedatives.**

**Before she could get any words out, she fell back on the floor and everything turned to blackness.**

When Michael walked through the safehouse door, he was greeted by small puddle of blood splashing up on to his shoe.

"What the…"

"What happened?" Michael asked when he had realized what he stepped in.

He looked up to see Nikita sitting on the edge of the cot where Alex lay, restitching her gunshot wounds.

"When I got home from picking up the food, I thought she'd still be out cold. But I guess I was wrong. I found her a few feet away from the cot half conscious with her wounds bleeding again. She told me she was leaving and that there was nothing I could do about it. But if I had let her crawl out of here she'd probably freeze to death outside. So I did the only thing I could to stop her…drug her."

"And handcuff her to the bed? I don't think she can go anywhere in this condition."

"She did once before. Why wouldn't she try again?"

"Well at least it's for her own good." Michael reassured Nikita as he made his way over to gently kiss her on the forehead.

"I guess. I wonder how pissed off she's going to be when she wakes up again. She'll probably want to kill me. If she doesn't already"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Michael told Nikita trying to comfort her even though he knew she was right.

"Anyways, I found out some interesting news about Oversight today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex squinted as the bright sunlight shining through the safehouse window burned her pupils. She quickly closed them again trying to escape from the light. Her mind was hazy, probably from the drugs, and she couldn't remember where she was. Every inch of her body was aching, especially her head that was pounding, and the excruciating pain in her abdomen and shoulder every time she shifted her position. Then it all came back to her. Getting shot, Nikita and Michael, trying to leave but failing.

Alex let out a small groan when she heard two muffled voices talking a few feet away.

"She's waking up, Michael."

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Alex's mind was still catching up, so she didn't hear Michael's joke trying to cut the tension. Nikita stood up from the coffee table she was sitting at with Michael, and went to the mini kitchen area they had made and filled a glass with water for Alex.

She stopped at the table and grabbed something in her hands on her way over to the bed.

"Here" Nikita said to Alex gently lifting her head to keep her from choking on the water.

Alex refused to open her mouth and turned her head away assuming that Nikita was going to drug her again. "Relax Alex, it's just a few pain pills to help ease some of the pain." Alex approved, slightly opening her mouth allowing Nikita to pop two pain pills in her mouth followed by a few sips of water to wash them down. Nikita gently laid Alex's head back down on the pillow and walked back over to the table and sat down.

"What'd you do to me?" Alex finally asked after taking a few minutes to get her senses back.

"Well you weren't cooperating with me so I gave you a little something to put you back to sleep."

"So you drugged me?" Alex sighed and lifted her good arm to put her hand on her forehead when something restrained her.

_Uh oh. _Nikita thought._ She's already pissed I drugged her. Now here we go with the handcuffs._

"What the hell, Nikita?" Alex growled. "You drugged me AND handcuffed me to this stupid bed?"

"It's for your own good, Alex. You wouldn't have survived if I let you go out that door."

_Great._ Alex thought._ I've been shot twice, kidnapped by Nikita and Michael, and now handcuffed to this bed. This can't get any worse._

Well, Alex was wrong. What Nikita and Michael were about to tell her sure as hell weren't going to brighten her day. In fact, it would do the opposite.

**What'd you guys think? What should happen next?**


	6. For Better or For Worse

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a long time because I was feeling unmotivated by the haitus and the fact that nobody was updating theirs. But I'm back with another update, so enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Great.**_** Alex thought.**_** I've been shot twice, kidnapped by Nikita and Michael, and now handcuffed to this bed. This can't get any worse.**_

**Well, Alex was wrong. What Nikita and Michael were about to tell her sure as hell weren't going to brighten her day. In fact, it would do the opposite.**

"Look Alex, I know what we're about to tell you isn't what you want to hear right now, but I need you to just hear us out." Nikita begged Alex as Michael pulled two wooden chairs next to Alex's bed. After hearing Nikita, Alex's face started to change from angry to worried, although she tried her best not to show it.

"Michael has some inside sources throughout Oversight, and they told him some valuable information about you."

Alex was starting to lose her cool, so she turned her head away in order to mask her emotions from them.

"You can't trust Oversight anymore, Alex." Michael took over. "They're using you."

"No." Alex growled. "I'm doing missions for them, and they give me the resources I need."

"It's all a lie, Alex. They don't care about you." Nikita said gently.

"Bullshit! Why should I believe you?"

Nikita was starting to lose her temper, "Who just saved your ass when you got shot? Not Oversight! They're just using you to do stuff for them. The second you go to them demanding more resources and Semak's location, they'll put a bullet in your head! To them you're easily disposable. You mean nothing to them, Alex."

She wanted to be angry, but for some reason she couldn't. Tears were beginning to well up in Alex's eyes. She did her best to hide them. Nikita reached for Alex's hand to try and comfort her, but it was no use, she pulled her hand away after a split second.

"I know you don't believe us, but it's the truth. We just don't want you to get more hurt than you already are. I'm sorry, Alex."

With that, Alex said nothing. Nikita and Michael decided they should just leave her alone to try and get her mind around everything. She laid there with her eyes close dwelling on what had just happened. Alex was exhausted from the eventful morning and quickly fell into unconsciousness.

She was awoken by the voices of Nikita and Michael having a conversation at the coffee table twelve feet away. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as she listened in on their conversation.

"…I think that went as expected." Michael told Nikita.

"I guess so, but I'm worried about her. What if she doesn't believe us? We can't keep her locked up here forever. She'll eventually go back to Oversight and get herself killed. I can't lose her too, Michael." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I know, it'll be alright, Nikita. I promise." Michael stood up from his chair and made his way to Nikita to give her a comforting hug and kiss on the forehead.

Alex felt hot salty tears fall down her cheeks as she realized Nikita really does care about her. She was never more confused now than she had been in her entire life. She wanted to avenge her father's death, and the only way she knew how was through Oversight, but she realized all ever Nikita wanted to do was to help her because she cares about her.

Alex let out a small sniffle as she tried to wipe away her tears, forgetting that she was still pretending to be asleep.

The noise startled Michael and Nikita who were still sitting at the coffee table. "Are you okay, Alex?" Nikita asked confusedly, wondering why Alex would be crying in her sleep.

_Crap!_ Alex thought trying to think of an excuse. "I…uh…it hurts." She mumbled hoping they would buy it.

"Oh, right, let me get some pain medication." Nikita responded suspiciously; she then stood up and walked over to the supply box while Michael filled a glass of water.

"Here you go" Nikita said as she popped Alex the pills and helped her drink.

"Thanks" Alex replied, "And could you please take these handcuffs off? I promise I won't try to escape."

Nikita glanced at Michael to see if he was okay with it; he smiled and gave her a reassuring look. "Fine, but don't try anything stupid. I don't want to have to re-stitch your wounds again." Nikita grabbed the key out of her pocket and undid the cuffs. Alex finally was able to bring her sore arm down and used her bad arm to rub her raw wrist. "Speaking of that, I need to check your dressings." Nikita pulled Alex's blanket down to her waist so she could check the bandages. She carefully peeled them off, being sure not to hurt Alex. "They are looking pretty good. You should be able to get out of bed and move around in a few days." She gently draped the blanket back over Alex's torso.

"Great, only a few _more_ days." Alex exclaimed sarcastically.

Nikita gave Alex a genuine smile recognizing that she was still a little uneasy about the whole situation, but she was starting to come around.

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? Do you guys like where this is going? I have a few things up my sleeve I might use, but tell me what you think should happen next.**


End file.
